No Magic For Severus
by kitt46
Summary: Severus and Hermione meet in NYC


The applause was coming to an end. People were turning around to exit the lecture room when eight eyes connected. Severus Snape, Arthur Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were in New York City twelve years after the Great Battle. The occasion was an American/British Magical Conference. The Brits were overjoyed; The American, Severus Snape, not so much. Still, he was cordial and invited his former comrades for drinks, and dinner at his apartment overlooking Central Park. His driver picked them all up, and dropped the party off at a small hole in the wall pub. There they became reacquainted. Arthur was a deputy Minister of Magic. Hermione ran a private potions business, and Harry was an auror. Severus was a well known and successful MD in the City. He was the only non magical person in the group. On the surface, it seemed that Severus had done pretty well for himself. Years before, when it had been discovered that after the snake bite, he had lost his magic abilities, he had gone back to school, and eventually graduated from Yale School of Medicine. He served a residency in NYC specializing in of all things pediatrics. Severus Snape also became a US citizen. He wanted for very little in the material sense. His apartment was over the moon, well, actually, it overlooked Central Park. Prime real estate. Dinner was served by his butler in the formal dining room. With no magic around, Arthur was fascinated in how everything worked. The biggest change that everyone noted was how affable Severus had become. There was little left of the old bat personality. He was relaxed, and seemed to be genuinely happy to see his old acquaintances. The only recognizable trait of the old Severus was an occasional sarcastic remark.

After dinner they went into the library. Rich walnut panels and moldings framed extensive book shelves. One end of the room was set up as a music area with room for a trio or quartet. Hermione remarked on the extensive amount of books on magic. It was then that Severus expressed a sense of sadness. He couldn't bear to give them up. He still received periodicals on potions. Harry seemed interested in the music area. No one realized that Severus was also an accomplished violinist. Severus explained that once a week three other colleagues and he gathered to make music. In spite of not having magic in his life, Severus seemed to be enjoying the life that was handed to him.

It was a very quiet ride back to their hotel. Art, Hermione, and Harry were really just astonished in the change in Severus. He was just about a complete opposite to his former self. All of them were especially affected by the way Severus had referred to his non magical status. They could feel how sad it must have been to lose such a vital part of himself. The little group was also very touched by the gracious manner that Severus had made such huge changes in his life. Harry spoke up first. "I wonder how much has recently been done to help Severus gain back his magic abilities." "You know, we really owe him. I want to try to help." Hermione spoke up," I wonder if he would even let us do anything"

When she got back to her room, Hermione looked at the strip of paper curled up in her hand. "Call me." plus the phone number. Hermione tossed her wrap and bag on the bed. She hunched over next to the phone and heard the velvet tones of Severus voice. "I'll send my driver over to your place, and then he can take you back in the morning". "No, let me take a cab. Let your driver get some sleep tonight".

The cab ride seemed like it took forever, but in reality, it was only ten minutes. A knock on the door, It opened, and a green velvet sleeved arm pulled her in. "Where have you been? Why didn't you write?" "Where? The River Styx, or Severus Snape, Heaven? You were supposed to be dead!" "Na, not Heaven, closer to the bottom levels, I think would be more appropriate" "Oh, stop your joking, you snarky jerk!" They wrapped themselves around each other. "I missed you so much." "Me too."

Twelve years of longing and missing could not be made up in one short night. Finally, after some hours, they left the bedroom, went into the library, where Severus lit a fire in the fireplace. "Hey there! No flue powder here." He made a big smiling grin. Then he went into the pantry, and returned with a platter of fruit and cheese, along with a decanter of sherry. "I do have some questions." "You seem to have a completely different personality. Why? How? And children, Why be a pediatrician?" "OK, to start with: That bat like persona was mostly a cover. Yeah, I was scared. And thanks to Slytherin House, there were a lot of little kittos who had instructions from home to watch the potions master. Owls flew out for every little kindness I did. It was just easier to be mean to everyone. Also situated in the dungeons like I was, made me really feel bad, and it just all went together, and became second nature after all the years. I didn't even have to try. After I recovered from the bites, I felt so free. I could smile not with a smirk, but with my eyes. I could feel warmth from deep inside. Becoming a squib didn't help much, but I got over it. Life with other regular humans was not bad either. As for children… I always really did like children, in spite of, and again… that bat persona. I had to choose a specialty. Atonement. That is what it mostly was. However, I am a very good doctor. With a really big smile, "the kids really like me". I talk with them about intelligent things. I like the US. It's big. It has a lot of different individuals. I can fit in pretty well here. I've even made a few friends." Female friends?" "No, no female friends. I haven't socialized much with women. Then it was thought that I was other oriented sexually. When nothing happened there, I was mostly left alone. Alone, until I set my eyes on you yesterday."

"What am I to do? I love you, Severus, as much as I ever did. Maybe more. But you're stuck in America." I'm not stuck here my dear. I choose to be here. I have a lovely life here. Complete, except for one thing, and here you are". It's all moving too fast. I have a…" "A business that could very easily come across the sea". "Oh dear! It's already almost six AM. Can I use your phone?" "Over there, Severus pointed to a small marble end table. I'll leave you for a few." Hermione called Harry. Harry was barely conscious. "What's up Mione?" "Harry, I'm at Severus's place. We've been talking all night. I just can't go back with you this morning. I'll call you when I get back. Bye."

Severus came back into the room. "I just called Harry, and let him know that I wasn't going back with them this morning." "Will you stay here for a while? I can get your things brought over here." "Yes, that would be good." Severus put his arm around her shoulder, and said," Let's take a morning nap for a while".

Severus woke up around eleven am with an arm full of curls. They were intimate again. Not wanton sex, as in I've been deprived for a decade. No, this was making love: softly, tenderly, and unconditionally.

Severus wrote Minerva: Dear Minerva, This is probably the happiest letter I've ever written. Hermione and I are together again. Arthur and Harry were over for a transatlantic conference. Hermione too. They went back to Britain; Hermione stayed. We'll be back in Britain for a visit and the wedding. Hermione and I will be remaining in New York. She will establish another potions business like she has in London. I'll see you in a little over two weeks. Love, Severus

Hermione wrote Harry: Dear Harry, I am back together with Severus. He was able to explain everything. That whole bat thing was a persona which became a way of life. He's so different now. We're coming back for a few weeks to visit, settle finances, and to get married. I'll see you then. Love, Hermione


End file.
